The embodiments herein relate generally to personal accessories.
As used in this application, a “sponge” is a tool or cleaning aid consisting of soft, porous material. A “bath sponge” is such a sponge that a human would use while bathing. A “loofah” is a sponge formed from the fibrous skeleton of the sponge gourd (Luffa aegyptiaca, Cucurbitaceae). The loofah is typically sewn to a lanyard and can also be sewn to a pad. The loofah is readily available, cost-effective, and comes in a variety of shapes and sizes. A loofah can be a kind of bath sponge.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, the loofah was relatively limited in its application, as the user can only manipulate the loofah at an arms-length. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem